foxtonmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Iceland
The Icelandic Republic is an artificial island nation located in the Outer Islands. With an area of just few tens of thousands of blocks, it is the smallest country in the world and contains the second smallest capital, after Ashgabat, Turkminestan. Iceland is also the second most isolated country in the world, and has one of the lowest population densities. History Foundation Icelanders originally were New Hylian settlers looking to start new colonies in the Outer Islands at the request of King Notarobot1. What is now Iceland was discovered, an isolated island low in precious ores and minerals, but abundant with obsidian and arctic sea life. Small towns and settlements were formed by the New Hylian colonists. Icelandic colonists were required by the King to give 75% of all produced and refined materials to New Hyrule and allowed to only keep 25% of their product. Growing increasingly disconnected with the King, Icelanders voted among themselves to break away from New Hyrule and form a new nation. They declared their independence and received little opposition from Notarobot1, who believed the Icelandic people would not last long on their own. Politics Governance Iceland is governed by President Kuyees, an elected monarch. With such a low population, Iceland has only one political party, and a only a basic frame of legislature. Political Ideology Iceland is a capitalist nation, operating similarly to Blastopolis. Not much can be said about Icelandic political ideology without asking an Icelander. Military There are only five active soldiers in the Icelandics military, so Iceland relies heavily on Blastopolis for defense. However, the Icelandic military has designed and owns advanced combat-able aircraft, combat vessels, armored personnel carriers (APCs), and a Supercarrier (I.S.S. Náhvalur). Demographics Cities and Towns (largest to smallest) * 'Náhvalur-' Iceland's capital city-and also its largest-is home to the majority of Iceland's population. It is the center of business, trade, and tourism within the country. * 'Sauf-' Being the second largest city, Sauf is centered around recreation. There is a large underground mall, several log cabins along the coast, and an ice hotel for tourists and residents alike. * 'BaeBae-' It is the smallest town in Iceland, but is an essential part of Iceland's economy. Baebae connects mainland Iceland to Hraunseyri by rail, managing the raw goods passing through. The town contains a small brewery, some village homes, and fishermen. Agriculture * 'Hraunseyri-' Iceland's agricultural region, Hraunseyri, is an outer island off of Iceland's coast. It supports wheat, carrots, potatoes, pumpkins, watermelons, netherwart, birch trees, and oak trees. The livestock includes sheep for their wool (aircraft aluminum) and horses to help harvest the farmland. It is connected by rail to BaeBae and Náhvalur Central Station. Outer Regions * 'Surtsey-' An island between Hruanseyri and BaeBae, Surtsey was originally used as a Survival Mode island, but has been abandoned since the Tritonian Expansion. Decommissioned in favor of Hraunseyri due to Hraunseyri's superior survival conditions, all that remains is the home and mountain trail built by JesstheBahn, the president of Vietnam. * 'Danksville- '''An Icelandic territory that lies near the country KOland in the Far South. Its true leader is Notarobot1's dad, but the Icelandic president has been assigned to run it in his absence. Danksville is overrun with memelords and shitposters, but tumblretes and feminists from Termina are also present. These groups often clash, causing turf wars and gang violence. Danksville provides Iceland the iron, gold, diamond, and other minerals that it lacks. Economy Exports Iceland's main exports are aircraft aluminum (wool), aircraft, Nether products, and fish. In addition, the country is number one in server-wide volcano sales. No other country actively funds expeditions to the Nether to collect materials. Refinery Blastopolis often sends gravel by rail or by sea to the Blue Sapphire Factory to be processed, sifted, and refined. This facility works with the SlimeFun plugin to both refine materials and produce finished products, many of which are experimental. Innovation * '''Koisman Corporation- '''An Icelandic aircraft manufacturer. They produce civil, military, and recreational aircraft, but are known for their commercial airliners. Koisman Corp. is in competition with Furvatzkan Aerospace, funded by Furvatzka. Utilities Transportation Iceland has both a domestic railway for cargo and passengers, as well as a transcontinental railway, connecting Furvatzka and Iceland via cargo line. There is also an national highway that is along the coast, spanning from Náhvalur to BaeBae. Both cars and horses are permitted to use this highway, however, cars must yield to horses. Electricity Geothermal energy is captured from Eyjafjallajökull in addition to various hot springs and converted into electricity for the Icelandic electrical grid. Culture Legends * '''Hraunsdóttir-' Icelandic legends state that the island was originally formed by a woman made of lava (Hraunsdóttir) that cried over the loss of her children during the First Rain. It is said her tears formed the island, and that her spirit lives within the magma of Eyjafjallajökull. * '''Loft Andi- '''In more recent years, off of the shores of Iceland, people have claimed to see faint glowing lights shaped like angels illuminating small patches of icy ocean water. Some call these "Loft Andi" ("Sky-spirits") and believe they may be Hraunsdóttir's children's spirits. Category:Country Category:Capitalism